<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartsick by orangeyhairedimmortal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235828">Heartsick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyhairedimmortal/pseuds/orangeyhairedimmortal'>orangeyhairedimmortal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Capture, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeyhairedimmortal/pseuds/orangeyhairedimmortal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib couldn't believe where he ended up. After all the efforts he had put into trying to get Zim to become an ally, it came down to this: Zim was faithful to the Irken empire. He was an invader, a capturer of worlds. Dib had let his guard down and let this horrible creature make it's way into his heart. Will Dib ever be able to trust Zim again? ~ non-yaoi/zadf</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>I saw it… You were changing… The darkness in your heart was fading and out from that darkness, a beautiful person was starting to emerge.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you call these winged sticks again?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're called butterflies, Zim, and they're not flying sticks."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm…" he said, as a butterfly landed on his hand. "They are quite delicate…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They may be delicate but they have to fight to get into the world."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ha! Such light and colorful creatures could never know the hardness of this world. These tiny things are too… pretty to understand."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Being pretty doesn't-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A butterfly gingerly landed on Dib's nose, surprising him and surprising Zim. Zim started laughing at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You were becoming someone good… Someone kind…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would you like me to blast it off so that it does not inconvenience your ugly face anymore?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's a negative."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Someone… <span>special</span>…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Was any moment of it real, Zim?" Dib asked, the glorious and fond memories fading away as black smoke and destruction took over his sights.</p><p>Zim looked at him with slight horror in his red eyes, unable to answer. It would never satisfy him, no matter what he said.</p><p>"Was it all just some sick game to you? Did you even think of me when you took my planet? When your leaders came in and abducted my family? When you betrayed me?"</p><p>Zim had nothing to say, nothing to right the wrong he knew he had committed against his once-rival. Dib had grown on him like an unwanted fungus but soon, life wasn't the same on Earth without Dib. Toying with his sanity and seeing the interesting ways he would try to defeat him were, true, games, but innocent. Soon, they began to work together and eventually, over time, they began to have a friendship that became strong.</p><p>Suddenly, everything changed and Zim had to make a choice he never thought he'd have to make: become the invader he had sought after for so long or forget everything and stay on Earth.</p><p>Zim closed his eyes, his choice reflecting in the glasses of the boy he had called a brother and friend. He had chosen the most logical thing to do…<em> It was the most logical thing to do…</em></p><p>"Close your eyes, Dib-beast." He said softly.</p><p>"Hurry up!" Zim heard from behind him.</p><p>"Get on with it!"</p><p>Zim tried to block out the Tallest's taunts. He looked down at his friend, wounded and singed from the fires and the fighting and pointed the gun at him.</p>
<hr/><p>Dib couldn't believe where he ended up. After all the efforts he had put into trying to get Zim to become and ally, it came down to this. Zim was faithful to the Irken empire. He was an invader, a capturer of worlds. He had let his guard down and let this horrible creature make it's way into his heart. A butterfly flew past Zim's face and Dib looked up into his best friend's red eyes.</p><p>"Do you even feel guilty? Ashamed?" Tears began to prick at his swollen eyes and he felt a tear escape and travel down his cheek. "Are you even <em>heartbroken</em>?"</p><p>Zim only stared at him for a moment and then pulled the trigger on the gun. Dib felt something enter into him but not go through him.</p><p>"Woo hoo! Alright, the human is dead now!"</p><p>"Finally! I thought that execution was going to take forever!"</p><p>"Excuse me, my Tallest, but I didn't kill him."</p><p>Tallest Red turned a little. "Come again?"</p><p>"I said… I said that I didn't kill him, Almighty Tallest." Zim said, kneeling. "I have an explanation."</p><p>The consciousness in Dib was fading fast but he could tell that Zim was talking to what looked like his leaders about something. He felt his eyes get heavy when he also felt like he was being lifted up from the ground.</p><p>"Sleep now, human." Zim said softly as Dib's consciousness slipped into darkness.</p><p>
  <em>Is a creature like you even capable of such compassion?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm new to the invader zim world of fanfics so please be kind. i HAVE watched the show (and movie) but that's it. i know nothing of the comics other than what's mentioned on the wiki. hope yall enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib opened his eyes, a headache behind them. He could barely see due to the swelling from all the punches he had received beforehand, his eyes practically swollen shut. He looked around a little and noticed he wasn't on Earth anymore. <em>Oh, right, Earth was taken over…</em> He went to move his arms but found them to be bound together by a strange metal device that was almost like an advanced version of a Chinese finger trap. Dib sighed and worked his way up the wall, laying his head back and looking around what looked to be a jailcell of sorts. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let his guard down? He had been so careful… He smiled helplessly in the dark.</p><p>"No… I got lazy; I got <em>comfortable</em>. I should have never trusted Zim, that was my first mistake… trusting an alien… I did this to myself. I did this to my home."</p><p>The door slid open and a SIR-unit walk into the room where Dib was being held. At first Dib was relieved to see the moronic sidekick of Zim's but for some reason, he had a feeling this robot wasn't the same.</p><p>"GIR?"</p><p>"You refer to me incorrectly, Earthling. I am a SIR-unit. What is grrr?"</p><p>Dib rolled his eyes as best as he could. "Whatever…"</p><p>"I have come to retrieve you for the Tallest. I was to await your return to consciousness, so since you are functional, I will lead you to the Tallest."</p><p>Dib had heard about "the Tallest" from Zim when they would be having casual conversation. He had never seen them, but Zim explained that they were the tallest of all Irkens at the moment and ruled over Irk as well as captained the armada. Deep inside his broken spirit, his younger self was excited to see these 'Tallest'.</p><p>The SIR-unit unlocked the cell and Dib took a moment to get on his feet due to the alien shackles. He eventually got up and the SIR-unit held out a thin rope that had a loop at the end that looked like it was made like a leash.</p><p>"What?" Dib asked.</p><p>"I must put his around your neck to lead you away."</p><p>"I am not letting myself be put at the end of a leash as if I were a dog!"</p><p>The SIR-unit seemed puzzled by this defiance but opted to try again.</p><p>"You are required to put this around your neck or you will not be given answers."</p><p>Dib contemplated what he should do but finally, in order to get some sort of understanding of what's going, on he allowed himself to be put at the end of a leash, like a dog.</p>
<hr/><p>After what seemed like endless corridors and many small (and shocked) Irkens later, they finally reached whatever room they had been going for. The door slid open and Dib was met by an amphitheater that had a platform that stretched into the middle. As he entered, the Irkens began to boo him, which made the two tall Irkens in the middle of the platform's edge turn. Beside them stood Zim. Dib felt his blood begin to boil and he clenched his fists as best as he could in his restraints. Zim avoided Dib's gaze as the SIR-unit stopped in front of the Tallest and gave a salute.</p><p>"I have delivered the human as requested."</p><p>"Thank you, SIR-unit… Uh… who did you belong to again?" Tallest Red asked.</p><p>"Invader Neef."</p><p>"Ah, I see. Invader Neef?! Is there an Invader Neef?"</p><p>"Yes, my Tallest?!" someone yelled from the audience.</p><p>"You can tell your SIR-unit to leave now!"</p><p>Invader Neef yelled out an order and the SIR-unit left the platform. Tallest Red looked over at Dib.</p><p>"Welcome, ugly, small and disfigured Earth-boy."</p><p>Dib lifted an eyebrow at the 'small' part. He was almost the same height, if not right at the Tallest's height.</p><p>"Due to a small hiccup in our plans, you've been spared." He said with a glare to Zim.</p><p>"Hooray for you!" Tallest Purple said, confetti popping out of his PAK. Dib made a face at the falling tinsel bits. "In honor of your sparing, we're presenting you with a very thrilling video. It's not our usual forte but for you, we decided to do something a little different." A large screen descended behind the Tallest like a projector screen. Tallest Purple pointed upward. "Roll em!" He turned to Dib as a space view of Earth showed up on the screen. "We don't usually do this but your planet was just too much of an eyesore. A normal Organic Sweep just wasn't going to do. Behold! You get to witness the complete destruction of your own planet sitting right here in the front row. We have popcorn if you would like to have some."</p><p>"And we <em>don't</em> share our snacks." Tallest Red commented. "Consider it a privilege."</p><p>"A privilege? A <em>privilege</em>?! you came and take my family and then you tell me that I get to witness the destruction of my own planet and you expect me to be happy that I'm to take part in the consumption of your popped corn?!" Dib screamed, completely enraged.</p><p>Tallest Red leaned forward, glaring at Dib.</p><p>"You're right, you shouldn't consider that a privilege. You should consider <em>your life</em> as a privilege." He walked towards the edge of the platform, putting his arms behind him. "As a celebration of your life, we decided to give you a welcome present."</p><p>Tallet Red waved his hand and everyone turned to the screen. A bunch of lasers lit up lines around Earth and Dib watched in complete horror as his planet bubbled and boiled from the intense heat and then exploded, sending bits and pieces of it out into space. Dib fell to his knees as Zim stared in shock at the empty space of the place he had called home for so many years. The Tallest began laughing hysterically, their popcorn going all over the place as Dib stared at the blank space.</p><p>"I think we've rendered the poor pig speechless! Just look at his face!"</p><p>Tears escaped from his swollen eyes, making it even worse for him to see as Zim turned his head, unable to watch his friend seem to shrink with defeat. Even though he hated hurting Dib, he was kind of glad he had punched him so many times in the face to keep from seeing Dib's eyes lose that luster and vigor he had come to enjoy. Snapping back at hearing his name, Zim looked up at the Tallest.</p><p>"What was that, my Tallest?"</p><p>"I said that for once, you did well and actually did something right. To reward your triumph, we have decided to reprogram your PAK back to a true Invader!" Tallest Red said.</p><p>"Isn't that wonderful?"</p><p>"I am truly honored, my Tallest." Zim said.</p><p>"And as a special bonus, you get to claim this Earthling as yours to do with what you will."</p><p>"My… Tallest?" he asked, confused.</p><p>"See, we don't need any stinky, ugly, mopey aliens bumming out our day and taking up useless space. So, since you said you had a plan for him, he's your responsibility." Tallest Purple explained.</p><p>"You'll have to feed him, water him, take him out for walks…"</p><p>"Whatever he does will be held against <em>you</em>."</p><p>"So… in order to make sure you get blamed for any mishap that could happen, we want you to put your mark on him."</p><p>Zim looked over at Dib as he looked back at him.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Tallest Red reached behind him and pulled out a long stick. One end of it had the Irken Invader symbol and the other end had a button.</p><p>"You will use this to show your title."</p><p>"And you will use this to… let's just say "sign for him"." Tallest Purple withdrew a knife.</p><p>They held out the objects to Zim who took either one in each hand.</p><p>"Come now, Invader Zim, show all of Irk how much you really want this!" Tallest Red yelled.</p><p>"Or do you still have "feelings" for this Earthen trash?"</p><p>Zim gulped and looked back at Dib. Dib glanced around, wondering what to do. No one would save him and no one would help him. The one person who would be on his side was the one about to inflict a lot of damage onto him.</p><p>Zim sighed, knowing what he had to do. He grabbed Dib up by the arm as Dib struggled against him.</p><p>"NO! I won't let you brand me like some sort of animal! I'm not going to be your pet or your slave!"</p><p>"Don't make this even harder than it is, Dib-Stink."</p><p>"How can you be so calm?! How can you just do what they ask without a shred of reluctance?!"</p><p>"Now, now, Zim, control your creature." Tallest Red chided.</p><p>Zim closed his eyes and grabbed a hold of the leash and wrapped the extended part around his hand. He yanked it, tightening the loop around Dib's neck and causing him to gasp and flail. Zim grabbed his arm to keep him from moving, squeezing it.</p><p>"Hold still, human, or I'll <em>miss</em>." he seethed as he clicked the button on the branding iron.</p><p>A surge of electricity sparked from the end of the rod and Dib stopped struggling as he stared up at Zim. Zim put on a brave face, staying stoic as he undid his hold on the leash. He undid the restraints so he would be able to lift Dib's sleeve and raised the branding rod up. He pressed the button and slammed the branding iron into Dib's skin. Dib screamed in pain, writhing and twisting in Zim's surprisingly strong grip. The scent of seared flesh hit Zim's nose and he stopped, letting Dib go. Dib fell to the floor, shaking in pain. Zim had to hide the twinge of pain in himself to watch his best friend endure such harsh treatment, but all of the Irken Empire was watching and the Tallest were right there…</p><p>"I'm so sorry…" Zim whispered.</p><p>He took the knife he had put in the back of his pants and grabbed Dib's arm again. His hand was shaking as he held the knife up when Zim caught sight of Dib looking up at him. He had killed him inside… there was no life left in his friend. It didn't matter now what happened… He would have to do more than apologize to fix what he had done. He closed his eyes and began to carve his name in Irken over the charred symbol.</p><p>Through the screams of pain, all of Irk now knew without a doubt that Dib Membrane belonged solely to Invader Zim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib laid in some sort of bed-like structure, not moving or really caring. His planet was gone, his family was gone, and now his best friend wasn't even his friend anymore. He heard the door open and glanced over, but other than that he didn't move.</p><p>Zim watched him for a moment, but when he didn't say anything he sighed and went over to the bed. He had told the Tallest that Dib would need a bed and of course, they weren't very familiar with it. He had to explain to them the sleep cycle of humans and so he was given something like a bed to make for Dib.</p><p>Zim put the medical kit on the shelf and went to grab Dib's arm but he flinched, pulling away from him.</p><p>"I need to tend to your wound." He tried again with the same reaction. "Dib, stop." He did it again but this time Dib did it on purpose. "I'm <em>trying</em> to help you!"</p><p>"Don't you think you've helped enough?" Dib said, sounding so lifeless.</p><p>He looked over at Zim through his broken glasses and Zim sighed again, his antennae moving in agitation.</p><p>"I know you can't understand but I didn't think they were going to do that."</p><p>"Sadly, I <em>do</em> understand. That's part of the problem."</p><p>"You really don't. Irkens are much more different than humans… I have a little time before my PAK is reprogrammed so…"</p><p>"What? You want to come and help out the poor defenseless human before you become a 'real invader'?"</p><p>"That's not being fair." Zim said, getting a little miffed.</p><p>"Don't you <em>ever</em> say those words to me." Dib seethed, the anger in his eyes so piercing that Zim almost shuddered.</p><p>Zim realized that he may have thought he knew how Dib was feeling but this sad excuse of a conversation was showing him just how far they had been torn apart. There was no coming back from this or forgiveness, at least not anytime soon. <em>Maybe it will be for the best that I'll be reprogrammed…</em></p><p>"I didn't choose my words well… Even though you are angry with Zim, I will not let you get one of your many human infections that your worthless race is so prone to receive. If you get sick, the Tallest will not hesitate to let you die. Despite what you have come to believe I… I seem to care for you."</p><p>"If you cared, you'd have let me die."</p><p>"You're my friend-"</p><p>"Friends don't do <em>this</em> to each other!" he yelled, sitting up and holding up his bandaged arm. He pointed to his face. "Friends don't beat each other to hell and back or blow up their planets! They don't lie and make you think that everything is fine and you were safe… they don't completely ruin your life… We are <em>not</em> friends. You are an alien and you invaded my planet. I forgot that."</p><p>"But Dib doesn't-"</p><p>"Go away, Zim… Leave the medical stuff here. I can tend to my own wounds… besides, you have to get reprogrammed, don't you? I wouldn't want you to miss that." He said sarcastically.</p><p>Zim's antennae fell as he started to leave the room.</p><p>"By the way." He turned back but Dib wasn't looking at him. "Make sure they erase me from your memory."</p><p>"Why would you ask me to do that?"</p><p>"Don't you want to be a proper invader?" Zim didn't say anything so Dib turned to him, but he was just staring. It seemed he wasn't going to say anything about it. "If you want to be a good invader then you'll need to forget about me. Seems I'm holding you back from doing things properly."</p><p>"What makes you think that?"</p><p>"A proper invader wouldn't have befriended an inhabitant of the planet he was going to conquer."</p><p>Zim tried not to physically wince at the harsh words as he left to go see the Tallest. He just wanted to spare Dib from being used by the Irken Empire in a horrible way. Even as a 'slave' to him, at least Zim could maneuver things around to allow Dib maximum comfort and 80% freedom. Dib didn't understand why Zim had allowed himself to befriend the human. After a few years of being on Earth and checking on the others, Zim had realized he had been technically abandoned all the way across the galaxy into an unknown territory. The trajectory path of the Irken armada was lightyears away and seemed to be moving in the opposite direction and only on a straight line. It was becoming clearer and clearer that even if Earth was on the Tallest's list, it would be years from now, after Dib was gone with the sad little life of humans being so small.</p><p>Zim wouldn't have to worry about anything. He'd conquer the planet when it was time with no qualms… How wrong he was. He somehow missed something when he did his random check-in with the Tallest and found out that Earth had somehow gotten in the Tallest's sights. They had figured something out… something had shifted. Without Zim's knowledge, he had gotten complacent and lazy… and that was on him.</p><p>Zim walked up to the door that led into the reprogramming room. He sighed and walked inside.</p><hr/><p>Dib slept restlessly for what seemed like forever. He finally woke up and looked around the room. Zim hadn't returned and Dib looked at his arm, unwrapping it. It looked better than before, but the burn was still wet with weeping and there were small electrical lines outstretching from the Irken invader symbol. Even though it was pretty interesting and if it hadn't been on him would have been an exciting topic of research, it was still gnarly and needed great care. The knife carving of Zim's name in Irken was red and starting to scab in the middle where the skin had been sliced.</p><p>Dib took a minute to look around and wondered what he was going to do now. His family was most likely dead (even though they were taken before the destruction of Earth) and his planet was gone. He was still puzzled if the capture of his family was in Zim's plan or not. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse of them being taken before Earth was destroyed because if they were alive, they didn't get blown up; but if they were alive and being tortured for some reason, then they were worse off than if they had just blown up with the Earth. Zim acted like he didn't know about the Tallest coming to Earth but taking his family… He shook his head. Trying to wrap his head around the alien was proving to be difficult and often wrong and since he and Zim weren't on speaking terms, it's not like he could really ask him. He had been very emotional earlier and he said a couple of things that he didn't mean, but the person he thought he knew had just betrayed him not once, not even twice, but more than three times within a short period of time. The wound on his arm was proof of that… But the silence was almost deafening and even the presence of GIR would have been pleasant rather than the silence. Dib leaned over and opened up the medical kit so he could start tending to his wound.</p><p>After mending his brand, he wrapped his arm up with a clean bandage and wiped his forehead. He didn't realize how hot it was on the ship. He sniffed the air and realized that he stank, but then he remembered that Irkens can't be around water. How was he going to wash himself? His stomach rumbled and he realized he hadn't eaten in a while. What would he drink? Even human slaves got the basics of water and bread, so what does an alien race who can't have water around give to its prisoners?</p><p>As if to answer the question, the door slid open and something tumbled in. The door closed and the thing opened up, doing a pose.</p><p>"TA-DA!"</p><p>"GIR!" Dib yelled happily.</p><p>"I brought a message."</p><p>"From who?"</p><p>"I don't know…"</p><p>"Is it for me?"</p><p>GIR gasped. "How dare you!"</p><p>"Come on, GIR, at least <em>try</em> to make sense."</p><p>GIR stared at him for a moment intensely when a small trail of smoke rose up from his head and he finally fell back on his back.</p><p>"Making sense is hard… I BROUGHT DONUTS!" he screamed, jumping back up and opening the panel in his body.</p><p>The box was smooshed but Dib opened it up and found some donuts that looked edible. He took one and realized that GIR must have gone to a donut place right before Earth was destroyed. Dib reveled in the food but also found a grease stained note in the donuts. He grabbed it and GIR made a sad noise.</p><p>"Aw, that was mine…"</p><p>Dib looked at the note.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>GIR had these with him. I told him to give some to you. You won't have proper food until we reach Foodcortia, where I'm sure they will have human food to your liking. This is all there is so don't stuff your filthy face.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Zim</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Leave it to Zim to make a nice note seem mean… Well, I guess donuts is all I have to eat."</p><p>"No, you can't have them." GIR said, grabbing the box. "I laid them myself. They're my babies."</p><p>"GIR, that's all I have to survive. I'll die if I don't have them."</p><p>"Well that's not nice."</p><p>Dib made a face at the robot. There had to be a way to get him to give him the box.</p><p>"You know… the Tallest destroyed my planet… these are the only donuts left in existence."</p><p>GIR gasped. "No more donut babies?"</p><p>"That's right. The donuts can't reproduce anymore. They can't lay their… uh… donut holes so they can grow up into donuts. But if you leave them with <em>me</em>, since I'm from Earth, I might be able to help them."</p><p>"Here! I want the donuts to have babies again! WAHHHH!" he yelled, shoving the donuts at Dib and running out of the room.</p><p>As Dib ate the donuts, he hoped that Zim got what he wanted out of all of this.</p><hr/><p>Tallest Red watched from the viewing platform as the Control Brains worked on Zim's PAK. Tallest Purple came up beside him.</p><p>"Are you sure this is a wise choice? I mean, last time Zim was actually an invader he practically destroyed Irk."</p><p>"I believe this reprogramming will be much better than before. He seems to not be so stupid now. Leaving him to wonder seemed to make him a little better. Besides, I asked the Control Brains to do a couple of extra things to ensure that he would be better than before."</p><p>"Oh? Like what?"</p><p>"Some brain enhancers, a couple of other things… Actually, Zim gave me an idea when he had asked to have that human erased from his memory. I decided not to do that."</p><p>"Uh… why?"</p><p>"To teach both Zim and the human a lesson. That ugly human thing will learn not to mess with the Irken race and think he's mightier than us, and Zim will learn that petty friendships with the inhabitants of the planet that you're supposed to be conquering is stupid."</p><p>"But won't that leave a way for Zim to remember that Dib-thing?"</p><p>"Oh he'll remember, but not in a good way. Just take my word for it, okay? Zim will be the best invader ever."</p><p>"There's just one problem."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Zim is…" Tallest Purple looked around and then held his hand up to whisper. "Defective."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So… what if you don't get it right and he's able to do what he did regarding his banishment? I mean, the Control Brains banished him to Foodcortia and yet he came to The Great Assigning. If he could defy even the <em>Control Brains</em>…"</p><p>"Nonsense. This will have misery for both of them and be really fun to watch! Come on, we will celebrate our success with snacks!"</p><p>Tallest Red left but Tallest Purple stayed behind for a moment, watching the Control Brains mess with Zim's PAK. He hoped Red was right about all of this. <em>If he makes Zim powerful but he turns on us, it will be <strong>us</strong> getting reprogrammed!</em> He shook his head and went after Red.</p><hr/><p>Zim opened his eyes and felt… different. He didn't know what it was but he felt powerful. He sat up and looked around, confused as to where he was for a moment.</p><p>"How do you feel, Invader Zim?"</p><p>Zim looked over, finding Tallest Red standing there waiting for him. Zim immediately got down from the medical bed and gave the Irken salute.</p><p>"My Tallest."</p><p>"I asked how you felt."</p><p>"I feel… odd…"</p><p>"Probably so. We gave you a bit of an upgrade."</p><p>"My Tallest, you are so kind. Why would you bestow such an honor to me?"</p><p>Red tried not to smile from the pleasure he was getting about Zim's reprogramming going so smooth.</p><p>"Because you're one of our best invaders, Zim. I mean, we sent you to a planet that wasn't even on our trajectory course and you were able to find something useful on it and fulfilled your assignment. That's quite impressive."</p><p>"Indeed. Although I was not aware of finding something, I will take your compliment with gratitude." Zim said with a small bow.</p><p>Red smirked. "Do you remember someone you spared from Earth? A big headed boy by the name of Dib?"</p><p>Zim thought for a moment and made a face. "Dib… yes, I remember him."</p><p>"Was there a reason you saved him?"</p><p>Zim <em>thought</em> he had a reason but he seemed to have forgotten. "I don't know, my Tallest; perhaps to use as a slave?"</p><p>"You're on the right track." Red said with a devious smile. "I have an assignment for you, Invader Zim."</p><p>"What you ask, I will comply."</p><hr/><p>Dib vomited in the corner of the room. Apparently the donuts were not as fresh as he thought and his system rejected it. He hurled for the third time and slid down the wall in the corner. He needed water or something to wash his mouth out with but he didn't know how long it would be before Zim came back. As if on cue, the door slid open and Zim stepped inside. Dib was about to yell at him when Zim turned to him fully and Dib noticed something off about him.</p><p>"Zim?"</p><p>"I have come to collect you."</p><p>"Um… for what?"</p><p>"Training, Slave."</p><p>"Slave?"</p><p>Zim walked over to him when he sniffed and looked down at the puddle of undigested food. He looked at it for a moment and then looked at Dib, lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"Uh… vomit? The donuts were old so my stomach-"</p><p>The legs from Zim's PAK came out and lifted Zim into the air as another one pinned Dib to the wall. Zim got close, anger in his eyes.</p><p>"You dare defile the space of an invader such as myself with your unprocessed chutney?"</p><p>"Chutney?"</p><p>"SILENCE!" Dib cringed. "Did you believe I only spared you because I actually <em>care</em>?" Zim laughed and then abruptly stopped. "LIES! I have no intention of befriending you."</p><p>"But we <em>are</em> friends. I know we had that fight earlier but-"</p><p>"Is that what you think? You think that after all this, I'm still attached to you? You misunderstood my intentions, Dib Stink. You see, I was going to try and befriend you so that I could use you!"</p><p>Dib made a face and grabbed the leg that had been stabbing his shoulder and moved it to get to Zim's face.</p><p>"You're trying to delude yourself into thinking our friendship was nothing but a ploy?! I beg to differ, Alien Boy! I have <em>years</em> worth of great times we had together." Dib dug into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. It was a good thing he had put in the extra effort for one of those super protective cases. "We were <em>just</em> at the insectarium not even a week ago! We had so much fun-"</p><p>"SILENCE!" Zim used one his arms to smack the phone out of Dib's hand. "You lie! Do you not understand what the word infiltration means? Allow me to intelligent you, Earth Idiot: it means you fake everything about yourself in order to achieve a goal."</p><p>Dib watched his friend in confusion but he knew Zim would be too dumb to not give a bit of his act up if he wasn't serious.</p><p>"Oh my god…"</p><p>"You will train, Human Fooksleeb. Make Zim proud."</p><p>"Train for what?"</p><p>"You do not get to know that."</p><p>He pulled out a white circular thing out of his PAK and clamped it around Dib's neck, a light beginning to beep. Dib immediately tried to take it off but Zim laughed, folding his arms.</p><p>"You can try all you like, but unless I tell it to, it won't come off. You are my slave and you are bound to me. Your decisions, your abilities, whatever you do, will reflect on me. Since that is the case, you had better represent me <em>well</em>, Dib Membrane, for if you cause the problems, I will have no use for you anymore."</p><p>Dib's brown eyes widened as he realized his friend was no longer there. Whatever hope he had was lost and he was all alone in an alien vessel with no one else to turn to. When things were normal, he had dreamed about coming in contact with aliens, the fantasy of discovering life beyond the Milky Way and talking with them, but now that it finally happened, he wasn't so sure this was a great idea.</p><p>He was nothing to anybody, no one around for miles to give a damn.</p><p>He was truly all alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been six months since the Earth was destroyed and Dib was rescued/abducted from the onslaught. Zim was no longer his friend, but his master. Everything Dib did was to represent Zim. He could do nothing without Zim knowing and if he failed… Zim had sent him to 'training' but Dib didn't realize what exactly was meant by that until he was led into the Irken battle arena, a coliseum created to watch subjects go head to head with a creature to prove their worth. The creature they had in there was called The Digestor.</p><p>The Tallest thought for sure that Dib would die and then Zim would be free of him forever, but to their surprise, Dib defeated the Digestor after a few tinkers with his food. Since they were out a monster, they decided to use Dib instead. They would use Dib as the monster until they came across a planet that had something comparable to The Digestor and replace him.</p><p>Zim was praised for how well his slave behaved and almost made the Tallest jealous that they didn't keep Dib for themselves to get all the glory. Red had made them feel better by saying that even though Dib was good, getting something from Zim would have been a gamble.</p><p>While Dib wasn't doing battle, he was being used as a slave and humiliated beyond what he was used to. He was used to being cast aside and such while back on Earth, but this whole slavery thing was for the birds. Then again, he'd rather die of embarrassment than being mauled. True, it was humiliating becoming the slave to who you thought was your best friend, but serving Zim was almost pleasant and gave Dib an air of familiarity back to their original banter when they were enemies. It gave Dib the smallest of comforts in the dark and obnoxious environment he had been forced into.</p>
<hr/><p>Zim, on the other hand, although was now 'adjusted', he felt that there was something missing. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he only felt somewhat whole when Dib and GIR was around. The Tallest had asked Zim if he wanted another functioning SIR-unit but Zim found GIR's presence peaceful and refreshing when the robot was usually anything but.</p>
<hr/><p>"Um… is he going to be okay?"</p><p>Zim looked at GIR, who had bananas smashed on his eyes and was squealing around in circles.</p><p>"He'll be fine." Zim said casually.</p><p>"Are you <em>sure</em> you don't want another SIR-unit? I mean-"</p><p>GIR finally slammed into a wall, the banana going everywhere. He fell to the floor with a small ithud/i in the puddle of banana and didn't move. Zim and Red stared at him and then he wiggled his arms and legs in the air.</p><p>"I made a banana split!"</p><p>Dib tried not to laugh as he stayed on all fours since he was supposed to be Tallest Red's chair. It wasn't actually that funny of a joke, but GIR was the closest thing that Dib had to a friend and GIR had adapted to Earth so much it was almost like another Earthling. The corny Earth joke -no matter how bad- was a streak of light in a dark cave.</p><p>"I'm good." Zim said regarding GIR. "What did you need to talk to me for, my Tallest? Is it to give me another mission?"</p><p>"Uh… no… um… I was just coming to ask if we could use the Dib Thing for some new recruits. We had an incident that happened and so we kind of need him…"</p><p>"Right, of course. Whatever you need, my Tallest. Zim will allow Dib's usage however you see fit."</p><p>Dib rolled his eyes as Tallest Red stood up.</p><p>"Great! We need him later tonight so make sure he's prepared."</p><p>Zim stood as well and saluted. "Of course, sir!" Red began to leave the room but was stopped. "My Tallest?" He turned back to Zim. "Not to impose on your decisions, but I was just wondering <em>when</em> I would get another assignment? It's been six months since I was reprogrammed into an invader and I would like to maybe have another go at it? The fire is within me, burning my insides like a hot morfiskager… so… gimme?"</p><p>"Uh… I'll discuss that with Tallest Purple and give you an answer soon."</p><p>"Yes, my Tallest. Take all the time you need."</p><p>Tallest Red left the room and Dib sat back on his heels. He looked at Zim as he stared after Red with a strange expression.</p><p>"What's the matter?" Dib asked.</p><p>"None of your concern, human."</p><p>"My apologies."</p><p>"Stop your jabbering and get ready for the battle arena, Slave."</p><p>"Of course, Master." Dib said, standing up all the way.</p><p>Dib walked out and Zim sighed, leaning on his knees. Nothing felt right anymore. He was bored with this life. There had been another Great Assigning since he had become an official invader but he was not invited to it. He thought maybe it was because he had just defeated Earth and so they wanted to give all the other smeets a try.</p><p>"GIR?"</p><p>"Uh huh…"</p><p>"Am I missing something? I feel like maybe I should be aware of something."</p><p>"Maybe its… all a dreeeeaaaam." GIR said, moving his arms.</p><p>"No, GIR, it's not that…"</p><p>"Then I got nothin!"</p><p>Zim sighed when GIR walked by the banana stuff and slipped. He fell on his back as his chest compartment popped open. He stood up as everything began to fall out of him.</p><p>"Oh no, my things!"</p><p>Zim made a face when he spied the rectangular device Dib had presented to him when he was reprogrammed.</p><p>"GIR, what is that?"</p><p>"That's a rectangle."</p><p>"Can I <em>see</em> the rectangle?" GIR held up the device. "GIR!" Zim yelled.</p><p>"Okay…"</p><p>GIR begrudgingly handed Zim the rectangle and he played around with it for a minute. There was a button on the side that looked like it should be pressed, so he pressed it. Nothing. Something in the back of Zim's mind told him that he had to hold the button down in order for the rectangle to do anything. He did and the screen came on but then went off again, showing a sad battery with an exclamation point.</p><p>"I believe this polygon is being uncooperative."</p><p>"Maybe it's just hungry." GIR suggested.</p><p>"Yes! GIR, feed it." He said, holding it out to his robot companion.</p><p>"It's gonna be so happy!"</p><p>GIR took the phone and ate it. After a few seconds, he began to shake when a bell went off and he opened up his chest.</p><p>"Here you go."</p><p>Zim turned the phone on and started messing with some of the apps that were on the phone. He didn't understand a lot of them: BoobTube, , Mysterious Mysteries Wiki, Bigfoot Sightings Tracker, and a few others that Zim wasn't sure about. As he went through the apps, he finally clicked on the one for photos. There were some of Dib and Gaz and even one with Professor Membrane in it. Zim seemed to slightly remember the other people but they weren't important. He scrolled through, finding random pictures of footprints in the dirt, shadowy images, and dark images with wisps of light in them when he scrolled to the next picture and was surprised to find a picture of him. But it wasn't just the fact that it was him: it was him and Dib smiling at the camera, their faces close as Dib's arm was held up, presumably to hold the camera and take the picture.</p><p>Zim turned his head in curiosity, his antennae twitching as he scrolled through the rest of the pictures, finding a ton of them with him and Dib, Dib and his family, GIR. In some of them Zim was wearing a strange disguise and in others he was normal and doing normal Irken things with Dib about. There was even one with some strange people that looked vaguely like him and Dib, only they were of opposite races.</p><p>"GIR."</p><p>"Yes, sir!" he said seriously.</p><p>"What are these things called and why is my slave in them with me? Why are we…"</p><p>"Cuz he's your beeeeeeeeest friend! You said so yourself. Wanna hear it?!"</p><p>Before Zim could say anything, GIR opened his mouth, sound crackling out of him like someone was starting to play a record.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Dib?"'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Even though you're an ugly shriveled bean, I find our time together quite enjoyable. At first I thought you were a nuisance but now I find you less nuisancy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dib laughed. "Well, you're not so bad when you're not trying to blow up the planet. Cooperating seems to suit us well. I guess that means we're officially friends."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Friends? Is that what you call your Earthly mating rituals?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ew! Gross! How did you even get to that conclusion?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't you humans get all close and stuff and then little smeets are born after?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That… is a whole different section. Friends are just friends, man. It means we like hanging out with each other and doing stuff and having fun."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see… so it is an upgrade of interaction?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, sure, something like that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"HAHA! Zim has become better at the fun! I am a friend! Take that, Tallest!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Friends… GIR, define this word "friend"."</p><p>"Friend. Definition: a person who you like and enjoy being with; one attached to another by affection or esteem; a favored companion. You wanna hear it in Portuguese?"</p><p>"Uh, no, I don't know what that means… but they those definitions, that would make you and I friends."</p><p>"Daw, you shouldn't have, Master." GIR said, getting bashful.</p><p>"I believe the definitions are wrong. They are too vague… I must investigate!" he yelled to no one in particular.</p><p>"WOOOOHHOOOOO! I'll be the detective!" GIR yelled, donning a pipe and detective's hat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib finished the 'training' inside the battle arena; another senseless slaughterhouse where his mind was taken over by raw instinct and he turned into something closer to a demon than a human. He would always come out of the daze with literal blood on his hands and a few dead Irkens who couldn't cut it. As always, he came out with more scars than he went in with. He felt guilty every single time and so when he came out of the daze, he was always 'backstage' in a small little room on a cot where he could reflect on the sins he had committed. He turned over and was surprised to see Tallest Purple sitting beside him.</p><p>"Jeez.." he said, sitting up and putting his hand to his heart.</p><p>"Snack?" Tallest Purple offered.</p><p>Dib looked at the offered food and held out his hand. He was never sure with these tallest guys if they were just going to jerk him around or if they were going to fulfill anything. To his surprise (and secret delight) Tallest Purple shook out a few Skittles into his hand and Dib crossed his legs on the bed. He hadn't had Skittles since the Earth had been destroyed. He went to open his mouth when he felt something pull and he hissed, touching the side of his mouth with his tongue. The corner of his mouth was split open and there was also a scar on his top lip in the same trajectory. iGreat, looks like an Irken got a hold of the side of my mouth and just ripped it open./i he said, reaching up to feel if that were true.</p><p>"You have become quite a fascinating creature, Human. I never thought those experiments would be a success since your body is less superior to ours."</p><p>"I'm glad I could make someone happy." He said sarcastically.</p><p>"There's no point getting mad at me. Zim is the one who wanted to 'save you', so you can be mad at him."</p><p>"That may be true but I didn't reprogram him into some mindless invader or whatever it is you call it. When do you plan on telling him that he'll never be a real invader?"</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about. You just said that we reprogrammed him and he got reprogrammed into an in-va-der."</p><p>"Don't be stupid with me, you purple eyed asshole. You're doing the exact same thing you did to him when you sent him to Earth."</p><p>"And what would you know, small window-eyed human?"</p><p>"It doesn't take a genius to see that you're fucking him over. You fuel Zim's idiotic narcissism and make him thing he's the greatest invader, but in reality you're just making fun of him for his eager willingness to please. He wants to be accepted by you and Tallest Red so bad it's pathetic. Since he's also full of himself, he honestly believes that you think he has value. He ignores all the signs that you'll never let him be a true invader. You left him isolated on a planet you didn't even know existed and hoped he would die but he worked his ass off trying to conquer it to make you guys proud."</p><p>"Boo-hoo, it's such a sad story. I think your dumb little brain has been hit too many times because I think that it's <em>you</em> who has been manipulated. Zim is a selfish, narcissistic being whose only goal is to get whatever <em>he</em> wants. Whatever happened between you and Zim when you were on Earth was all to benefit Zim. You're pitying the wrong creature, Slave." He snatched the uneaten Skittles from Dib's hand. "To think I could have a civilized conversation with a monster."</p><p>"I'm not a monster, you are."</p><p>"Wah-ha, so offended." He said, standing up to leave.</p><p>"The Control Brains would hate to know you allowed them to work on a perfectly <em>obvious</em> defective Irken." Tallest Purple stopped. "I mean, from what I've learned here, the Control Brains literally control the brain of an Irken. They make them who they will become, rearrange them if necessary, even kill them if they are deemed unworthy or defunct. I also learned that when they reprogram you, you are bound to that reprogramming… or so I've heard. Interesting how Zim was able to go against his strict reprogramming as a fry cook on Foodcourtia and brought himself back for the Great Assigning. All on his own… Wouldn't that be a flaw that you allowed to be exposed to the Control Brain's programming? Almost like a virus… a terrorist attack…"</p><p>Tallest Purple's eyes narrowed. "You're doing it wrong, boy."</p><p>"Oh?" Dib said, looking smug.</p><p>"If the Control Brains find out that Zim is defective, Zim is the one they will kill-"</p><p>"And you and Tallest Red in the process. You both know that Zim isn't normal and yet you let the Control Brains work on him. It's obviously not too noticeable for a computer to comprehend or they would have disposed of him immediately, but the fact of the matter is that it could have gotten into their coding. What if you had spread Zim's unbridled narcissism into the other Irkens?" Tallest Purple's fingers gripped the Skittles bag angrily. "You don't do anything because it wouldn't be just Zim who got 'unplugged' but you and Tallest Red as well."</p><p>"Are you going to tell Red?"</p><p>"If I did, would it make your lives harder?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Then I just might."</p><p>"What do you want? I'll do whatever you want as long as you don't let on about Zim to the Control Brains."</p><p>"Three things."</p><p>"Three?!"</p><p>"Take it or leave it, insect."</p><p>"Fine." He said angrily. "What do you want?"</p><p>"One, give me real food. Not this injected shit you've been feeding me to try and alter my body. My dad was a world renowned scientist, I'm not an idiot. I know I don't turn into weird things because it's 'in my DNA'. So stop."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Two, give me something else to do."</p><p>"But you're such a <em>great</em> slave."</p><p>"Ironically, the slavery isn't what I mean. I'm talking about the battle arena. Find another creature. I'm tired of killing innocents."</p><p>"I… will have to convince Red. You're pretty good…"</p><p>"Don't flatter me." He deadpanned.</p><p>"I wasn't going to."</p><p>"And I suggest you convince Tallest Red pretty hard because if you don't, I'll tell the Control Brains everything I know."</p><p>"Fine, fine; let me guess, your third demand is that we find a way to make Zim return to normal so you can be 'friends' again and/or you want us to fulfill his programming and let him go on a mission."</p><p>"Actually, this has nothing to do with Zim."</p><hr/><p>Zim had gone through every picture and every video on the phone that featured him and Dib. He looked happy and without a care, free from all this obligation. The door slid open and Zim looked up, seeing Dib. He looked different than the photos on his phone. Zim looked at the one he had pulled up, showing Dib in his usual black jacket looking lanky and disheveled but not in an annoying or slovenly way. The look suited him… Zim looked at the person in front of him and he couldn't believe it was the same person. He was almost unrecognizable save for the glasses. He was bulkier with muscles gained from fighting in the arena as well as whatever experiments the Tallest had slipped into his food. Zim had seen one of the matches Dib was in and he knew that he turned into a strange creature whenever he saw blood.</p><p>His body was full of scars and his brown eyes were hardened and full of a pending anger Zim didn't understand. His clothing was that of an Irken warrior, his new muscle mass forcing him to forgo his usual coat and even Zim had to admit that he was menacing, something he never saw in the photos he had seen.</p><p>"What are you staring at?" Dib said, seeing Zim just looking at him.</p><p>"You look different…" Zim said without thinking.</p><p>"I look the same. Besides, what does it matter anyway?"</p><p>Dib walked to the corner of the room that had a small cot and took off his shirt. He threw it in a pile and Zim watched all the shiny scars move over the bulk of the guy he used to call a friend. Dib pressed a button on the wall and a bowl that was on a pedestal came out of the floor and a spigot came out of the wall. He turned the handle and water came out. Even though Irkens can't be around water, after a few battles Zim required Dib to be allowed a way to wash himself because, according to Zim, 'he stunk like a large animal's butthole and as his slave he should smell kind to the nostrils of his master'. At least that's what he told the Tallest. They agreed after smelling him themselves and they found a way to supply Dib with water to clean himself somewhat.</p><p>"Why do you keep staring at me?" Dib asked. "You're getting on my nerves."</p><p>"Do not tell me what to do, Slave. And you're forgetting to call me Master again. How many times does Zim have to say that in order for your big head to understand?"</p><p>Dib sighed as he washed the blood and grime from his body. He really wished he could take a proper bath with soap and shampoo and conditioner. Thinking about it, he looked at his long black hair laying on his shoulder. He wished he could get a haircut too…</p><p>"…and besides, learning your place as my slave will help you to-"</p><p>"Are you quite finished?"</p><p>Zim's antennae moved back, the look Dib giving him actually causing him concern.</p><p>"Um… yes…" Zim noticed the gash along Dib's face. "Your… face is ripping."</p><p>"That would be where one of your people was fighting for their lives. Must have grabbed my mouth to keep me from hurting it and then sliced it open."</p><p>Zim turned the phone off and went to the closet, pulling down the medical kit.</p><p>"Let Zim fix it."</p><p>"I think I can fix it myself." He said, grabbing the handle of the medical kit but Zim didn't let go. "Let go."</p><p>"It's my medical kit."</p><p>"It's my face, damn it."</p><p>"Let Zim help."</p><p>"Why are you being weird all of a sudden? Just give me the friggin kit." He said, pulling against his master.</p><p>They played tug-o-war for a good moment, GIR donning a cheerleader outfit as referee, when finally Dib just let go and Zim rolled back. Dib ran his fingers through his greasy hair and turned away.</p><p>"Have it then, stupid alien…"</p><p>He crawled onto the cot that was actually too little for him and just laid there. Zim blinked, his antennae moving erratically, unsure of what to do. He felt an attachment to Dib that he hadn't felt in a while and he knew that the pictures were to blame. It was a good feeling that he didn't want to pass, but would Dib still be the person he was in those pictures? Although Zim couldn't quite remember, he knew that the person in front of him was not him.</p><p>Zim breathed in and approached Dib with the medical kit in hand.</p><p>"Please let me help you." He said softly.</p><p>Dib turned to him harshly, standing up from the cot and pushing Zim against the wall. Zim closed his eyes as Dib leaned in.</p><p>"Six months." Zim opened his eyes. "It's been six months since you got my home destroyed and brought me aboard this… torture ship. In all that time, you haven't tried to help me <em>once</em>. When I realized that I was killing people and was upset, you told me to stop making horrible noises at night. When one of those weird experiments in the food started altering my DNA, my insides like fire bursting every second, you actually pierced my leg with one of your PAK legs to get me to shut up. And now… after all this time and all the humiliating things I've had to do for you, you want to <em>help me</em>? What the hell is going on?"</p><p>"I- I just… I don't know, actually." He closed his eyes again but opened them when he didn't feel Dib do anything. "I found your rectangle and I find the images comforting. I don't remember much but I have a feeling in my geefslpot that I was happy."</p><p>"Rectangle?"</p><p>Zim dipped from under Dib's arm and scuttled over to the phone. He brought it back and handed it to him.</p><p>"GIR had this."</p><p>Dib looked at it and started scrolling to the sides. His harsh look left for a moment as he almost gave a smile. It turned a little hard though, when it came to pictures featuring him and Zim.</p><p>"See?" Zim said.</p><p>"What does this have to do with right now? You kind of lost that chance six months ago when you gave this to me." He said, displaying the Irken symbol and Zim's carved name.</p><p>"I just know that I was better back then. I feel like this life is not what I wanted as much as I thought… Plus, there is something in the back of my mind that is telling me there is more to this."</p><p>"So, what, you want to become friends again?"</p><p>"I want… to understand… each other… or something."</p><p>Dib made a face. "Whatever…"</p><p>The door slid open and Tallest Red walked in.</p><p>"Slave, Purple would like to speak with you about something you talked about earlier?"</p><p>Dib nodded and left the room as Tallest Red looked over at him. Zim hid the phone quickly as Tallest Red walked over to him.</p><p>"Hello, Zim."</p><p>"M-my Tallest." Zim said, saluting. "What brings you by?"</p><p>"Do I have to have a reason?"</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"You've been acting a little strange as of late. It's as if your determination has faltered… Are you unhappy, Invader Zim?"</p><p>"Whatever would make you think that?" Zim asked, straightening his stance.</p><p>"Your lack of focus, the closeness you seem to have with your slave… the SIR-unit with the faulty hardware… Invaders are supposed to be ruthless and without a care. You conquer planets, Zim… You almost failed your last mission because you were becoming soft. Do you want to fail, Invader Zim?"</p><p>"Of course not, my Tallest." He said, his pride enveloping him. "I am an Invader."</p><p>"That's what I thought. You're our favorite invader, Zim."</p><p>"Then why have I not been able to go on other missions?"</p><p>Before Zim knew it, he was on the other side of the room, Tallest Red's PAK legs pinning him down and one had pierced Zim through the side. Zim didn't make a sound, although it hurt.</p><p>"Why Zim, I thought I just made it clear to you that you're our favorite invader. You're an example to all the other invaders. If we have you off invading, how do we show everyone else your awesome abilities? You conquered an unknown planet light years away, something no one else has ever done. You dare question your Tallest about when, if, and how we will conduct your further assignments for invasion? If we hadn't sent you to Earth, you would have still been elsewhere. Earth was a challenge for you, Zim. That's what we want for you. We want to find you another planet that is a challenge for your… prowess and might. Isn't that kind? Isn't that grateful? Shouldn't you appreciate what we're doing for you? Shouldn't. You. Be. <em>Thankful</em>?" he said, driving the leg piercing Zim's side deeper with every word.</p><p>"Yes, my Tallest!" Zim yelled, no longer able to keep the agony at bay.</p><p>"You're indebted to us, Invader Zim. Please don't make us think we've chosen the wrong invader to put our support behind. Do you understand me, Invader Zim?"</p><p>"Yes, my Tallest."</p><p>"Will you question us ever again?"</p><p>"No, my Tallest. Your decisions are always the best."</p><p>"Good." He moved away and removed his leg from Zim's side. "I'm glad we've cleared that up. Your slave will no longer be the beast in the battle arena. I suggest you make up for your insolence today and make sure he is the best slave on the armada. We have also decided to give him one of those human bath things where they stand under the water and remove dirt. I do believe you will be pleased (as well as us) for we hear that it leaves the human with a much more pleasant scent."</p><p>Zim watched Tallest Red leave the room and then coughed, blood sprinkling his hand. He really should go to the medical bay but ow was he going to get proper care without telling the doctor how the wound happened and blaspheming the Tallest? <em>Best to lay low…</em></p><hr/><p>Tallest Red walked out as Tallest Purple watched him, holding Dib in his grip. Tallest Red turned to Dib and narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>"We will grant you what you request, Slave, but know this: Invader Zim is to us whatever we want him to be. He aims to please and will never go against what we ask of him. Question what control we have over him or how we treat him again and I will make sure you get to watch as the Control Brains deactivate him and dispose of him. Threaten us again, and I'll make sure Zim gets to watch as we find a creature to tear you limb from limb. Now, come, show us how this 'shower' works. We will build one for you but we need plans."</p><p>Tallest Purple let him go and he followed them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nothing like a little stab to the side to make the children stay in line. anyway, i thought it would be a little better to make the tallest not as goofy but a little more serious, considering that dib just threatened their positions with revealing their folly. the only way to hurt dib truly is to hurt zim so... but will their feud cause him to be blind? ∑(O_O;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib looked at the version of a shower the Irkens had built and turned his head at it. It was pretty rudimentary but it would do and he could actually wash correctly. Tallest Red put his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Will this do for this ‘shower’ thing?”</p><p>“Yeah… this will be fine. Um, you guys have soap and stuff, right?”</p><p>“You got the water, what else do you need?!” Tallest Purple yelled overdramatically.</p><p>Dib made a face. “Uh, in order to make me clean, I have to wash with soap, shampoo, and conditioner… Do you have a way to get any of that?”</p><p>“We’re not doing anything else for you.”</p><p>“Well, if you want this stench to go away,” Dib lifted his arms to reveal his armpits and moved around a little so that the stench could waft over to the Tallest. They started gagging. “You’ll have to find me soap, shampoo, and conditioner.”</p><p>“Fine! Fine! We’ll find these things you ask of… We’ll have to make the ship go to Pawnshopia to see if anyone has any of that stupid stuff. Can’t you just, try to get the smell off a different way?”</p><p>“I can try. Now leave.”</p><p>The Tallest left and Dib sighed, looking at the shower. He would have to just use the running water, but it was better than nothing at the moment.</p><hr/><p>Zim made a face as GIR held up his hands in a happy pose, covered in petroleum jelly.</p><p>“GIR, could you tell me what makes you believe that this goop will help with my wound?”</p><p>“Cuz it’s a big ole blobby mess!”</p><p>“I see… You just wanted an excuse to open it, didn’t you?”</p><p>GIR smiled and Zim sighed, looking at where Tallest Red had pierced his side with his PAK arm. Even though it really was a ‘big ole blobby mess’, it seemed to be helping a little bit for right now. He had to stay calm and collected though. The Tallest were watching him, expecting great things from him. If he went and complained about a small wound, he would look weak, and the Tallest wouldn’t trust him anymore.</p><p>“I cannot let them lose confidence in me. I am their best warrior!”</p><p>The door opened and Dib walked through with a towel around his neck, looking less bloody and smelled much better than before.</p><p>“Are you talking to yourself again?”</p><p>“What if I was?” Zim asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>Dib shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Then, do whatever you want. You’ve always been a weirdo.”</p><p>“Says you.”</p><p>“I admit that I was weird but if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have discovered that you were an alien.”</p><p>“As we can see, it didn’t do much for you did it, Idiot Dib?”</p><p>Dib took the towel off his neck and tried to dry his hair better.</p><p>“No… it didn’t. Is there anything else you want me to do? I’m tired.”</p><p>“There is nothing else I want from you, human. You may do your sleeping thing if you must.” He said with a dismissing wave.</p><p>Dib nodded and went over to his tiny cot, pulling the sheets over his body. As soon as his body hit the bed, he became relaxed and immediately started to drift into sleep. Even though he didn’t have soap, the water was at least hot and was able to actually take off some of the dirt and grim he had accumulated through the months and was able to at least keep the stink off of him for a day or two until they got to Pawnshopia.</p><p>“Zim?”</p><p>“I will not speak to a slave who doesn’t know his place.”</p><p>“Fine, <em>Master</em>, can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“If it isn’t stupid.”</p><p>“What do you do with the planets you don’t destroy? I mean… there’s been about three invaders that have come back saying that they have accomplished taking a planet. Do you just blow it up?”</p><p>“I thought I said not to ask stupid questions.”</p><p>“It’s not stupid if you honestly don’t know.”</p><p>“The planets that are conquered and not destroyed are used for our needs.”</p><p>“Like how?”</p><p>“I am not in the mood for your speegle, Dib Thing, I wish to sleep in peace.”</p><p>Dib sighed and turned over on his back, putting his hands behind his back to look up at the ceiling. He looked over at Zim as he snuggled on the large bed that he didn’t even need. Dib frowned. <em>He doesn’t even sleep! Why does he get such a large bed…</em></p><hr/><p>When Dib woke up the next morning, he found himself in Zim’s bed, laying all over it. He made a face, realizing that he had sadly had the best night of sleep on Zim’s bed. Then again, the cot was about three sizes too small for his frame… He turned over and made a face, finding Zim laying beside him with his back turned.</p><p>“What the hell, Zim?”</p><p>“Do not speak to me in that manner.”</p><p>“What the heck is going on here? Why am I in your bed?”</p><p>“You should be grateful; now the bed fits your body. Unless you would like to go back to your tiny body holder, then stop complaining.”</p><p>“What are you getting at? What are you trying to do?”</p><p>“Zim doesn’t need to answer a slave. I do what I want.”</p><p>Dib sighed. “Whatever…”</p><p>They were silent for a moment as Dib tried to figure out what Zim was trying to do. Was he finally being nice or was it just a phase he seemed to be going in and out of?</p><p>“Your coverings don’t smell as bad as before. Have you gotten the falling water you so desperately wanted?” Zim asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I got a shower of sorts, but I think the Tallest said we were going by Pawnshopia to get some soap and stuff. I can’t be properly clean without it.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It is nice that your coverings do not smell like the back end of a sporkfepler.”</p><p>“I don’t know what that is.”</p><p>Dib looked over at the large window in the room and saw the stars flying by, the vast blackness keeping the room dark. He wasn’t sure exactly if it was day or night, but it was something beautiful, and he hadn’t seen anything beautiful in a while.</p><p>“What will you do now that you are no longer a beast in the arena?”</p><p>“Don’t know. Probably try to figure out how to *not turn into it anymore. I can’t just keep turning into a beast when I see blood. It’d be inconvenient.”</p><p>“When do you plan to see blood?”</p><p>“Not sure. Why are you trying to make small talk? It’s not your style. What’s wrong with you?” Dib asked, turning his head to look at Zim.</p><p>“It’s none of your concern, Dib-Stink. I am your master; I can ask whatever I want of you.”</p><p>“So you keep reminding me. I wish we could have a normal conversation like we used to.”</p><p>“We weren’t very good at that either.”</p><p>Dib made a face and sat up. <em>Does he actually remember what happened on Earth? I thought he forgot about our friendship…</em> Dib thought for a moment.</p><p>“Do you remember when we went to the insectarium?”</p><p>“That silly place housing flying fuzzy circles and colorful flying sticks?”</p><p>“I think…”</p><p>“No. Zim does not remember that.”</p><p>Dib was about to say something when the door to Zim’s room opened and Tallest Purple walked in.</p><p>“We’ve reached Pawnshopia. You’ll need to come with us to help you find this ‘soap’. Invader Zim, you’ll need to keep your slave on a leash. We aren’t going to take care of him for you.”</p><p>The door closed and Zim got up, staggering a little, but he walked over to the wall and ran his hand over a small console. The lights turned on and metal blinds came down to cover the window. Dib blinked at the lights, covering his eyes. When he finally got used to them, he found Zim standing next to the bed holding out a white collar. Dib looked at it and then looked at Zim, who was staring at him.</p><p>“Put this on.”</p><p>“I’m already doing your will; I’m not going to put that on.”</p><p>“Put it on.”</p><p>“Why can’t you just trust me?”</p><p>Zim started laughing, throwing his head back. “You really think the Tallest is going to trust <em>you</em>, a prisoner of a conquered world and <em>my</em> slave? They are quite familiar with your unusually smart brain.”</p><p>“Isn’t there any other way to keep me restrained?”</p><p>Zim grabbed Dib’s shirt and pulled him to his face, glaring at him.</p><p>“You will put this collar on, Slave, or I will tell the Tallest that you have decided that you made a mistake and that you like being a beast in the arena. You’d like to get stronger and you’d also like if our scientists would just inject you with enhancers directly so that you can feel that raw power course through your veins. Is that what you want?”</p><p>“You don’t have the balls to do it. Literally. You don’t have any.”</p><p>“I don’t care about your play things, Human.”</p><p>They glared at each other and finally Dib snarled, holding out his hand.</p><p>“Give me the stupid collar.”</p><p>Zim smirked, putting it in his hand. He went to leave when Dib threw it around Zim’s neck and pushed him to the ground. Zim hissed and Dib found the controller. A spark crackled through and made Zim fall to his knees, watching Dib walk around him.</p><p>Dib grinned. “You’re still as stupid as ever.”</p><p>“You’re forgetting one thing, Membrane.” Zim said with a smile.</p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p>Zim didn’t say anything and Dib rolled his eyes, pressing the button. Nothing happened and Dib pressed it a bunch of times. Zim laughed and Dib crouched in front of him.</p><p>“What the hell did you do?”</p><p>“I knew you wouldn’t just put the collar on. Your small brain has a hard time comprehending such simple demands. I made sure the batteries were low enough to activate the collar but not allow you to control me.”</p><p>“Where are the other batteries?”</p><p>“Like I’d tell you. Release me from this collar and I’ll tell you.”</p><p>“I’m not playing this game.”</p><p>“It’s funny how you think I’m not going to tell the Tallest exactly what I told you I would say.” He lifted his arm and pressed the communicator on his wrist. “Oh, my Tallest.”</p><p>“What?” Red answered.</p><p>“I’m so sorry but it seems that my slave isn’t doing what is being told of him. He has actually changed his mind about being in the arena. Would it be possible to-“</p><p>“Stop…” Dib threw the remote to Zim. “Fine…”</p><p>“Never mind, my Tallest. We should be at the loading docks shortly.”</p><p>“Whatever…”</p><p>He turned off the communicator as Dib just stared at the floor. Zim unlocked the collar and threw it on Dib. He pulled out batteries from his pocket and replaced it in the remote control. He pressed the button and the same shock went through Dib, although the shock was small compared to other things he had been through. He pressed another button and a string shot out of the back of the collar. Zim stood up and bent down to whisper into Dib’s ear.</p><p>“I love it when you get down on your knees for me.”</p><p>“Fuck. You.” Dib seethed, shaking from trying not to hurt Zim.</p><p>Zim smiled and pulled on the string, making Dib look up at him.</p><p>“Oh, my silly little human. How it pleases me to see you crumble. Now, march.”</p><p>Dib stood up and Zim walked in front of him, pulling Dib behind him like a dog on a leash.</p><p>Zim met the Tallest in the loading dock and Red pointed at Dib.</p><p>“We’re going to walk in front because we’re important but if he tries anything, we’re holding <em>you</em>, responsible. Got it?” Red said.</p><p>“Yes, my Tallest.”</p><p>“Good. Let’s go.”</p><p>“I hope they have a popcorn maker there. I’m tired of those little bags…” Purple said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>